Gods
Salrayn/Nyarlas More a concept then an actual deity Salrayn and Nyarlas are the proper names given to the first beings in the universe. Salrayn represents energy, creation, and chaos. Nyarlas represents matter, entropy, and order. They are almost never worshiped individually, in fact a majority of cults view them as two sides to the same entity. Most of the gods believe themselves to have been created through their interacting aspects. Great Old Ones The beings that exist in the space between the planes of existence. they existed before the Outer Gods and any communication with the Old Ones will drive the listener, at a minimum, irrevocably insane. They do seem to have some interest in the materiel plane however as they do employ an untold number of cult leaders and warlocks, many of whom seem to work against each other as often as together. See Also: The Grand Harvest (DC 20 Arcana) Outer Gods The outer gods left the materiel plane during the Age of Sundering fearful of the weapons created during the first war, below are the 6 universally recognized deities. Iferys: The Sun Emperor, God of Truth and Light, controls the whole of the Celestial Bureaucracy and almost never leaves their throne. The Sun Emperor is fully committed to the perfect harmony of their plane, as such despite their shining countenance and widespread worship Iferys is know as merciless and unforgiving of those that displease them. Aliyah: The White Maiden, Goddess of Song and Magic, along with her twin brother Yldan is charged with watching over the night sky when Iferys sleeps. Aliyah is also considered the patron of the Elves, it was her gifts that allowed the Elves to rise to imperial dominance. Yldan: The Black Prince, God of Secrets and Wisdom, Along with his twin sister, Aliyah, keeps watch over the night sky. Yldan is often invoked when the paths ahead are obscured. the Patron to the Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Bugbears. Daeve: The Argent Heart, God of love and compassion, Most often appearing as a magnificent silver Elk Daev is the patron to the trolls, only They could look past the creatures grotesque appearance and see the potential beyond. Asmodeus: The Infernal Tyrant, Asmodeus rules and is bound to the Infernal Courts. while he insists his were first, most of the gods think he constructed the courts as a bitter mockery of the Celestial Bureaucracy. While Asmodeus does not claim patronage over any race it is most common for humans to worship him. Inibel: The Grand Deceiver: God of Trickery and Lies. The sworn enemy of Iferys, any knowledge of Inibel is nearly impossible to verify, all Dragons (Metallic, Chromatic, Meeps, and Kobolds) seem to regard Inibel as their historical patron. The Fates: The Fates exist on the ethereal plane charged with the forging tempering and retiring of mortal souls. They alone maintain the ability to walk the materiel plane. The Mother of Spiders: Goddess of Art and Beauty Patron to all dwarves and the Drow. Her favorite aspects are either a black skinned, red haired, plump, dwarven woman; or an impossibly large Magma Weaver (species of subterranean spider). The Lord of Serpents: God of Life and Fertility, Patron to the Serpentfolk and Wild Elves. Deity most likely spotted on the materiel plane, usually after siring another demi-god. Appears as a platinum Couatl or, if trying to seduce a mortal, a nude and impossibly gorgeous version of that mortal's ideal mate, it should be noted that the Serpent Lord as a fertility deity will always successfully impregnate a mate, even if that would normally be anatomically impossible. The Raven Queen: Goddess of Death and Dream, only known god to have once been mortal The Raven Queen has adopted the Shadar-Kai under her patronage, though she maintains an avid interest in Humankind as well if only out of a sense of nostalgia. Her Only known aspect is an imperious winged woman. She is constantly accompanied by two eagle sized ravens: Edin and Lor. Others: While Countless other gods exist in a myrad of pantheons the following have already been mentioned in game: [[Shar|Shar (DC15 Religion)]] =